


A Berry Good Time

by RainbowUnderpants



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins, Genderbending, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnderpants/pseuds/RainbowUnderpants
Summary: Bilbo takes Kili on a taste adventure.





	A Berry Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/gifts).




End file.
